It is known that storage batteries are installed with lead connections or straps which connect the terminals of the various cells together.
There is therefore a permanent danger of short-circuits during the handling of these batteries and the higher the power, the greater the danger. This is the case in particular with traction batteries.
The present invention proposes to mitigate such a drawback and it relates to a protector for a battery strap, said protector reducing the danger of a short-circuit in a battery while permitting satisfactory cooling thereof during operation.